


Catching A Blue Shell

by TolfGennis



Category: Mario Kart (Video Games)
Genre: Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: A common occurrence in Mario Kart is the winged spiny Blue Shell, the ane of any racer who wishes to maintain first.





	Catching A Blue Shell

It was an intense race in the bustling Mario Kart Stadium within the packed metropolis, with all the racers gliding through the air and ramming into each other on the road as they entered the final lap, when suddenly the most feared item in Mario Kart was launched from the far back... the winged spiny Blue Shell.

"Catch it!" Waluigi snapped, being quite mad as he never liked being blasted out of first place by the dreaded item. "Stop it in its tracks before it does anything!"

"It's a bit hard to do that when you're trying to steer, elf man!" Dry Bowser exclaimed as he was concentrated on his driving more than the incoming blue shell heading for them.

"Never mind, bonehead! I'll do it myself!" Waluigi grumbled in response as he took one of his hands off the wheel.

Dry Bowser shook his skull, the reptilian skeleton showing some pity to the angered one. "I wouldn't try it. You know that will just come and bite you back in the-"

Ignoring him, Waluigi went right for the shell. This proved to be deadly as he was knocked out cold from the huge blue explosion it caused. Dry Bowser simply shrugged as he rode by, proceeding to take the lead as he figured that Waluigi needed the explosive lesson up close.


End file.
